


Windy City Batcation

by TooBusyWriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Baseball, Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Chicago (City), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Idk the different continuites that well so this is just represented of what I do know, Jason Todd is Robin, Mainly focused on WE and civie life not Batman and Robin, Museums, My First DC Fic, No editing we die like mne, Smol Jason Todd, Tourism, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: “What are you doing?” Bruce asked his son, who was perched near a group and staring at the ground.“I’m impersonating Batman,” he responded. “I know there are gargoyles here, but I think it would be more fun for him to glare at the criminals from here. Don’t you agree?”Bruce laughed loud enough for the group to look over. He ignored them and replied, “Perhaps.”--Or, Bruce has business in Chicago for both WE and Batman. Somehow, Alfred and Jason convince him to bring Jason with. Various levels of chaos may or may not follow.





	Windy City Batcation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first DC fic! I have a tumblr @lifeofdc if you guys want to see more in the future. Anyway, one day while out to eat at [unnamed b/c it's in the plot and you'll figure it out then], I went, "you know what, Jason would like their chili dogs". And thus, this fic. I'm a Chicagoland native- not born but raised in the suburbs and that's my reasoning for writing this. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos appreciated!

“Bring him with? Are you sure?” Bruce looked up from his paperwork at Alfred. The suggestion itself hadn’t caught him off-guard but more _when_ it came up. Alfred had been hinting at it, Jason a bit as well, but so far the conversation had not had happened during dinner, patrol, or any sort of downtime. Of course, Alfred would bring it up when Bruce was working on paperwork in his office he was conveniently dusting at the same time. 

“Yes, Master Bruce. It will be beneficial for both of you. And as you know, it is summer so there is no need for Master Jason to miss any school.” Alfred set down the duster and faced him fully. “It wouldn’t hurt to have Robin working the case, either.”

“Hn. Possibly,” in a voice that said _ I’ll think about it later with high chances of a yes, _replied Bruce. He glanced back down at the files on his desk. The topic dropped for the time being, but it stayed in the back of Bruce’s mind through the rest of his work. 

A day later, Bruce and Jason sat side by side on one of the couches in the library. Earlier, Jason talked a mile a minute after Bruce asked him about the book he was reading. Now, though, they each read their own books and enjoyed the other’s presence. 

Bruce reached the end of his chapter and carefully bookmarked it and set his book on the side table to his right. He watched Jason absorbed in his own story. A warmth filled his chest. He might have reached over for a hug, or kissed the top of his head had Jason’s head not popped up towards his own. 

Jason squinted his eyes. “It’s rude to stare, old man.” A hint of a smile ghosted his mouth. 

“Jaylad,” Bruce said. “I have something I wanted to ask you. I was waiting for you to finish first.” 

“Yes,” came the prompt answer. Jason was fully grinning now. 

“Hold on, I didn’t even ask.”

Jason rolled his eyes and set down his book. “It’s so obvious, though! I don’t know how you’re considered a legend. You and Alfie are not subtle.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Were you eavesdropping on us?”

“Pfft, no. But you’re the World’s Greatest Detective and I’m your partner,” Jason said, the _ duh _left unsaid but clear. He leaned back into the corner of the couch, angling himself towards his dad. “My answer is yes, I want to go to Chicago with you.”

Bruce smiled softly. “Great. There are at least a few things there I know you’ll want to see. I’ll try to set up enough time for them.”

Jason’s face lit up. “Thank you!” He wrapped one arm around Bruce’s torso in a sort of half-hug and went back to his book, a smile still on his features. 

* * *

This was more boring than Jason had expected. He knew Bruce had done his best to make time for him this week, but he still greatly underestimated the meetings. Bruce had dragged him along, rather than letting him stay in the hotel room alone. He understood it was because they’d head out as soon as he finished, but it didn’t stop him from feeling like he was being babysat instead of trusted on his own. 

Thankfully, someone opened up an empty office he could stay in while they met. He’d searched it thoroughly- more out of boredom than expecting any hidden weapons or anything- then messed around with a pack of dry erase markers he did find and a few other things. He really wished he hadn’t left his book at the hotel. It was an accident, but that didn’t improve his situation.

For now, he had taken to switching between spinning around on the swivel chair and looking down at the crowds below. They were about halfway up the Willis Tower- though he’d heard it called only the Sears Tower by the locals- so there was quite the crowd below. Lots of tourists, it appeared. 

Maybe he could get Bruce to take him to the top with the rest of the tourists. Hmm. That’d be fun. Jason wondered if Bruce would go out on the glass walkway willingly or not. Probably.

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts because a knock on the door almost made him jump. Instead, he turned too quickly and nearly missed the window with his head. 

Bruce stood in the doorway, one eyebrow slightly raised. “We’re done. You ready to go?”

Jason leaped out of the chair. “Finally! Let’s go!” He raced out the room, grabbing Bruce by the wrist and leading him towards the elevator. Bruce merely chuckled and let his son drag him along. 

The first thing they did was stop at Millennium Park. Bruce used it as an opportunity to practice observation skills, to which Jason scrunched his nose at but answered with ease. In the center of the hustle and bustle was The Bean. 

Jason grinned when he saw it. “Did you know the Bean’s real name is Cloud Dream?” 

“Yes, made by Anish Kapoor,” Bruce replied. That was a bit of an odd fact to know, but not the most random Bruce had supplied before. 

“Yeah, well apparently, he doesn’t like it being called the Bean, so the locals do it even more because they want to piss him off,” Jason said. “So basically, just like Joker saying Batsy all the time.”

Bruce did not look impressed. 

“That was a joke, B. You’re supposed to laugh.” Jason pouted, poking Bruce in the arm. 

“Ha,” Bruce answered. 

Jason huffed. “That’s more than normal. Fine. Pull your phone out, we need to take a photo!” 

Ten minutes, one star-struck tourist, and one piggyback ride later, Jason and Bruce had a set of selfies, pictures, and one ice cream cone each. They walked along Michigan Avenue, bought a cheap Chicago magnet for the Cave fridge at Jason’s insistence, and eventually did make their way back to Sears Tower. Jason had been right- Bruce went out on the walkway- or, the Skydeck, as it was officially called, apparently. 

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked his son, who was perched near a group and staring at the ground.

“I’m impersonating Batman,” he responded. “I know there are gargoyles here, but I think it would be more fun for him to glare at the criminals from here. Don’t you agree?” 

Bruce laughed loud enough for the group to look over. He ignored them and replied, “Perhaps.” 

Yet again, Jason demanded pictures be taken. “They’re for Alfred,” he said when Bruce asked. “He can’t be here so I have to have evidence for him that you didn’t sit in meetings and brood the whole time.” Bruce gave a small smile and together they picked out one photo to send now and decided to save the rest for when they went home. 

They went back to the hotel after dinner. The case was worked on for an hour, and the two of them scoped the warehouse. Before they knew it, the night was over and they were snoozing in their beds again. 

* * *

Jason remembered his book this time, and thank goodness he did. The meetings started earlier than the day before and would last until the same time. He had ended up in the same office, but someone had erased his art. Well, okay, maybe stick-figure book characters on a roller coaster made of swirls aren’t technically art but it was impressive. It was a shame. Oh well.

This time, he didn’t get lost looking out the window- this time, he got lost in his book. Before he knew it, his stomach was rumbling. A glance at the clock told him it was almost noon. He’d had an earlier breakfast, resulting in him getting hungry sooner. 

Maybe he could check on Bruce, see how far along they were. It wouldn’t hurt. 

Placing his bookmark, Jason stood and quietly left the room. His footsteps as soft as he could manage, he made his way towards the conference room. The whole wall was made of windows facing into the room. Bruce was in the midst of other stiff suits, discussing what looked like a presentation on the wall. 

Despite Jason’s efforts to look smaller than he was, Bruce looked up and right at him. It was like he could feel Jason staring through the glass. Maybe it was a Batman thing. Maybe it was just a Dad thing. Jason shook the thought from his mind. It was a Batman thing- there was no way doubt there. 

Bruce raised his eyebrow, asking _ Anything wrong? _ with the movement. Jason shook his head. It did not convince Bruce. _ Come here, _he mouthed. Jason cursed his lip-reading Robin training- there was no way he didn’t understand what Bruce was saying there. 

Jason crept toward the door, step by step. None of the other businessmen noticed. Bruce appeared to have turned his attention back to the presentation, but that could be a bluff. The door opened and closed without a creak. The businessmen had no observation skills, Jason noted. Not a single one noticed him shuffling towards Bruce. The one to the right of Bruce startled when he appeared next to Bruce’s shoulder. 

Jason didn’t have to cough to cover up a laugh at that. Really, he didn’t.

But in all honesty, these men did need better observation skills. Or maybe his training was paying off.

Bruce turned to him and whispered, “What’s going on?”

Jason scowled, amusement gone. “Nothing. I thought I communicated that loud and clear.” He crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Then why were you trying to sneak over here?” Bruce questioned. 

The scowl deepened. “I wasn’t sneaking. I was trying to see how far you guys are without disturbing the presentation, but I can’t understand a single thing on that slide. You called me in here before I could leave.” 

Bruce didn’t respond immediately, considering what to say next. “Is that it?”  


One second of hesitation. “No…” Bruce waited. “I’m getting hungry so can we go to that place you talked about? With the hotdogs and stuff?”  


A ghost of a smile made its way to Bruce’s lips. He glanced at the screen. “We’ll be done in less than half an hour. Don’t get in trouble and we’ll go.”

“ ‘Course, B. You got it!” He bounded away, a mix of a smirk and a smile on his face. Jason headed back to the empty office, where he decided to redraw his stick-figure roller coaster. Whoever erased it last time was gonna have to deal with it. 

True to his word, 17 minutes later- no, he wasn’t counting, that’s weird- Bruce came in to pick him up. Jason tried not to look as excited as he felt and failed- what was there to not like about the situation? Time with Bruce, hotdogs, lunch? He was definitely hungry now. Man, this was going to be great. 

Their destination was a brick building that Bruce said was supposed to be 7 minutes away but ended up being closer to 15 because of traffic. Black lettering boasted “Hot dogs, beef, burgers, salad,” while the red sign above it announced the name: Portillo’s. 

The interior gave off 60’s vibes but still felt modern. Old Hollywood style posters hung up, red booths decked the floor, a wall of celebrity signatures presented itself, and workers bustled about in the middle of lunch. 

Bruce ordered some chili dogs for them and Jason couldn’t help but chuckle when the cashier’s jaw dropped upon seeing him. 5 minutes later, the manager was shaking their hands and Brucie made his official appearance. They were offered a free chocolate cake or shake or “literally anything you want” but Bruce declined and even tried to give them more money.

Someone took their picture and had the two of them sign it. The workers weren’t going to miss the opportunity to put Bruce Wayne and his son’s signatures and compliments on the wall. It was sure to become a boasting point after they left. 

After that was over, Jason slid into a booth, choosing a spot before Bruce could think about it. Jason carefully unwrapped one and bit into it.

“Oh mwa gof! Dif if amaffing!” Eyes wide, Jason looked like he stumbled upon edible joy and happiness.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Bruce replied. He couldn’t help but agree mentally, even if he didn’t verbally. He knew it would be a good idea to bring him here. 

“Why don’t they have one in Gotham?” Jason asked- this time, between bites.

“They’re a regional franchise,” Bruce said. Jason rolled his eyes. He’s Batman, he should understand a rhetorical question. 

Within 10 minutes, Jason had finished his chili dogs and fries and was stealing some of Bruce’s- not that he minded much. “Now you have to take me with on all your Chicago trips so we can come here again.”

Bruce grunted. That could be a _ maybe. _ Jason took it as a _ maybe. _If worst comes to worst, he could always convince Two-Face to branch out to Chicago for a week or something. He’d cross that bridge when he got to it. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Bruce went to more meetings. Jason read more of his book. He sent another picture to Alfred. More action happened out as Batman and Robin, but not anything over the top exciting. 

* * *

The lead was taking them to a Knights-Cubs game. Jason couldn’t believe his ears when Bruce told him over breakfast. Baseball and Robin at the same time? Not in uniform, but close enough. It was a dream come true. It also meant Bruce only had morning meetings like 2 days before, as it was a day game. 

At the game, Jason lost track of the case, too caught up in the game. Bruce let him- home plate seats were a big deal, after all. Jason got more hotdogs- Chicago style, this time. The game was tied 1-1 most of the time, leaving Jason on the edge of his seat most of the innings- sometimes literally. He was sure the tv announcers were having a blast with Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd in view of the camera with every pitch. Even more fun when Jason appeared to be one of the few people in the area cheering for the Knights, and loudly at that. 

In the end, the Knights won 2-1 in the 10th inning. Jason caught a foul ball, got players from both teams to sign it, and went back to the hotel with a smile so wide his cheeks hurt. 

Bruce solved the case at Wrigley. “Geez, sorry ‘bout that,” Jason said when he found out. 

“You’re fine, Jay,” Bruce told him. “You were having fun. I didn’t want to interrupt it.”

“Well, yeah,” Jason agreed. “You would’ve figured it out first even with my help.”

Batman and Robin wrapped things up that night. The fight was fast and easy- then again, these criminals weren’t used to vigilantes on the streets. The funniest part of the night was the cops, though. 

Batman had decided to stay and deal with the police this time, as they, too, didn’t have them around normally and wouldn’t understand as Commissioner Gordon did. The cops pulled up, and one by one, they got out with visible shock on their faces. 

“I thought you were a myth!” one of the newbies cried out. Jason laughed from where he was perched on a fire escape. Heads whipped up towards him and he laughed more as they grew more dumbstruck. “Is that Robin?!” 

“In the flesh,” Jason responded. This was great- no, this was better than great. This made his month. 

The rest of the interaction continued like that. At one point, Jason couldn’t stop laughing and Bruce had to say, “Robin, stop,” in his Batman voice that nobody messed with. Again, this lead to bewildered looks to the two of them and it took all Jason had to follow the order. 

The rest went smoothly. Now, all that was keeping them was WE business, and they were wrapping up on that soon, too. “We need to patrol for one more night, though,” Jason implored. 

Though he knew the answer, Bruce still asked, “Why?”

Predictably, Jason answered, “We still haven’t gone to the Skydeck as Batman and Robin.” 

The next day felt short in the empty office. Jason redrew his stick figures once more. Meetings finished well before lunch. Next thing he knew, he and Bruce were on “Museum Campus,” where they split their time between the different museums and planetarium. 

Field Museum captured Jason’s attention the most- but that may have been because of SUE, the t-rex. Jason pointed to the fossils and whispered, “Reminds me of the BatCave.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrow. “Just add some skin, ya know?” Jason added. Bruce sighed, and raised his other eyebrow; Jason took that as a win. 

That night, Bruce indulged his son and let him lead the way to the Sears Tower. “Newspapers are gonna have a blast tomorrow,” Jason noted. “ ‘Batman and Robin Scale Sears Tower to Hunt Crime; Thugs Scared of Batglare. Or maybe, ‘Batman Sick of Robin, Leaves Sidekick on Sears Tower.”

“I’m not leaving you up here,” Bruce said with a grunt.

Jason smirked. “Okay, just checking, Boss.”

The newspapers did have a field day- some claiming the Bat had moved, others that the Joker must have made his way to Chicago (not true), and some that it was to scare the police, amongst others. Jason’s prediction in headlines was closer to the first, but one weird conspiracy-theorist paper came close on the second.

WE’s meetings wrapped up that day in the early morning. Jason and Bruce stayed an extra 2 days seeing more attractions to prevent suspicion on why Batman and Bruce Wayne left at the same time. They went to Navy Pier, took a tour, and a handful of other things. 

By the time they got back to Gotham, Jason was bone-tired. He didn’t know how Bruce traveled all the time. Then again, he didn’t tend to have a Robin trailing after him on business trips. He was likely just as tired. No patrol was happening tonight. 

“How was the trip, Master Jason?” Alfred asked as Jason flopped down on the couch, leaving his luggage in the doorway. 

“The best!” The answer came muffled, Jason’s hoodie-covered arm across his face. “But I’m wiped! We did so much stuff I wanna sleep for a week.”

“I don’t think that is advisable, Master Jason,” Alfred replied. 

A sigh, then, “I know. ‘Specially if I wanna patrol. I could go for a nap right here, though.” The arm slipped onto his forehead, giving Jason a proper view. “That sounds great. Leave me here, Alf. I’m not budging.”

Alfred gave a small smile. “If you believe that will help best, sir.” He turned to leave. 

“Wait, one more thing,” Jason insisted. Alfred paused and turned back around. “Thanks for helping me convince Bruce.”

“Anytime, Master Jason” Alfred responded.

Jason hummed and was out like a light as soon as Alfred left the room. When he woke, someone had covered him in a blanket. Something moved and Jason squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. 

Bruce was shifting him, trying not to wake him unsuccessfully. A small _ mmph _escaped Jason before he could stop it. Bruce paused, then continued to pick Jason up. Jason set his head on Bruce’s shoulder and let himself be carried up to his room. 

“Hey, B?” Jason asked, voice drowsy with sleep as Bruce entered his room a few minutes later. “I had lots of fun this week.”

Bruce laid him on his bed. “Me, too, Jaylad.” He ran his hand through Jason’s hair. 

Jason’s eyes fluttered shut once again and he hummed. “Thanks, old man. Night.”

“Goodnight, Jason.” Sleep dragged Jason under, but he was aware of a pressure placed on his forehead before he was fully under. Jason was never going to forget this week. Ever. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jason never did get a second trip to Chicago. At least, not until _ after _...


End file.
